tgpfffandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Grant
Taylor Grant is a contestant on Abwiz92 Glee Project fanfic entitled The Glee Project Personality Taylor is a very unique person, she can light up the room with just her big cute smile.She can not make stop laughing with her super funny jokes.Taylor is also very outgoing as shown in her marvoules sense of style.She can also be shy sometimes if she is very nervous,but she is determined to win the competition.Taylor has a very determined mind set on her goals. Biography Taylor's mom died when she was giving birth so she was raised by her dad John and her older sister Leia.She started dancing since she was 3 years old and singing since she was 13.The girls in high school bullied her because of her love of musical theater and for only having one friend.Since all that bullying she started pursued her dream of musical theater by being extras in musicals. Trivia *Has a very weird,girly style. *She cries easliy, but can't cry on command. *She naturally has light brown hair but sometimes dyes it darker. *Has been an extra in 4 broadway musicals after high school. *Her favorite Glee actor and actress are Naya Rivera and Darren Criss. *Her favorite contender from previous seasons of The Glee Project is Nellie. *She has a crush on Tyler *Her favorite type of dance is contemparary. *She likes singing jazz music. *Was a loner and only had one friend Solo's Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Taylor.png TaylorGrant.jpg TaylorGrant2.jpg Taylor.png Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast